


When in Cyrkensia

by mandathegreat



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Minor Revelations spoilers, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Pre-Revelations, Vaginal Sex, canon AU, north fortress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:29:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7638337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandathegreat/pseuds/mandathegreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years before the war breaks out between Hoshido and Nohr, Jakob and Corrin sneak away from the Northern Fortress and spend a day in the resort city of Cyrkensia. </p><p>When they return, it's with an army.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When in Cyrkensia

It was another day in the Northern Fortress. Corrin sighed as she ate her lunch, which was likely prepared by Felicia, as it was cold in the middle. Everything was the same. The same lessons on fighting from Gunter. The same empty castle hallways. The same dusty windows to look out of, wishing that she could suddenly grow wings and fly far, far away. 

How long had it been since Corrin had seen her family? Weeks? Months? Maybe even years? Every day, it seemed like memories of Xander, Camilla, Leo and Elise grew dimmer. She missed them terribly, but she was thankful for the little family she’d amassed in the Fortress. Felicia and Flora were like sisters to her, and Gunter had been there for her always. He treated her like a daughter. Lillith was a kind girl as well, although she was quiet, and tended to remain outside.

Of course she couldn’t forget about Jakob. He was her butler--but more than that, he was her best friend (or maybe more?). They had arrived at the Fortress around the same time, both eight years old and afraid. They had both struggled being there for a while. Corrin hated to be without her family, and memories often surfaced of things and people she didn’t know. Jakob was unused to service, unused to people, and was rough around the edges. They had always been there for each other, and while the others had come later, they had recently realized that they had spent ten years in each other’s company. 

Satisfied with her musing, Corrin finished her meal quickly and went to take her bath, as she did every day after training and lunch, for once hoping something would change. She undressed from her training clothes, and sat in the warm water, letting long locks loose and beginning to wash herself, humming quietly. She may have taken her time, wanting to enjoy this time unsupervised, for it was one of the only times in her day she was allowed privacy--

“Lady Corrin?” Jakob’s voice was accompanied by a light knock on her bathroom door. “Is everything okay? It has been quite a while since you left for the bath.” He sounded concerned. He really was too sweet to her, and she felt her cheeks heat up as she remembered their clandestine kisses in her room, in the dark hallways, away from prying eyes. Her heart picked up its pace as she realized that at this point, best friends wasn’t the best descriptor of their relationship.

“C-can you come in, Jakob?” Why was she so nervous? Corrin reminded herself that she wanted this. She wanted him to see her, to hold her. This is the one place no one would dare to interrupt them.

The door creaked open, slowly, just enough for Jakob to slide through before it was shut and locked again. She kept her back turned to him, looking over her shoulder coyly, smiling as she watched him sputter and try to find the words to say.

“Can you wash my back?” His mouth opened and closed a few times, like he was trying to find a way out, but in the end, it was a task he couldn’t refuse, even if he had wanted to. Corrin could hear him swallow before he squeaked out a “Yes, Milady,” and moved to kneel at her side. 

He removed his gloves and grabbed the soap bar that smelled of flowers and moved to wash her back. She sighed into his touch, and she could feel his gaze burning her, could feel his hands shaking, could feel his self-control hanging by a thread. Good. As the water washed the soap away, she leaned back into him, not caring if she was dampening his uniform. He smelled like evergreen trees and tea leaves, and she closed her eyes and relaxed into his presence.

He laughed something soft, and his hand caressed her cheek. “Do all of your butlers get to see you like this?”

A smirk covered her face. “I only have one butler.” She sat up and turned around in the tub, daring him to reach out and touch her.

His purple eyes were dark with arousal. “Delightful.” The accented word fell from his lips as he leaned down to kiss her.

It was chaste at first--well, as chaste as it could be when one party was fully dressed and one completely naked and wet--but it rapidly escalated until Jakob pulled Corrin out of the tub and sat her on the table that housed her towels. Her legs were around him in an instant, and his lips travelled down to her neck, careful not to leave a mark.

Corrin all but ripped his necktie off, unbuttoning layer after--why did he wear so many damned layers?! She finally reached skin when they heard the familiar shatter of plates that signified Felicia was near, and the bickering voice of her sister not far behind.

Jakob sighed and pulled away, buttoning his clothes back up and straightening his appearance. Corrin all but whinned as he wrapped her in a bathrobe and led her to her chamber.

“Not here. Too many people could hear us.” He kissed her forehead and picked up a comb, beginning to straighten out her damp hair. She couldn’t help but notice the large bulge he was trying to ignore in his pants. He placed her headband on her head, and she stood up, and led him to her large closet.

“Surely you can pick an outfit by yourself.” He chuckled. Corrin shut the door behind them. The closet was sizeable, filled up with clothes and shoes (that she hated to wear). Jakob was about to question her actions when she unbuttoned his trousers, pulling his underwear right off with them. She wasn’t shy about taking his length in her hands, and he gasped, letting his head fall back with a thunk against the wall.

“Oh, Corrin--” His voice grew breathless as she stroked him, at first moving slow but picking up the pace. He rocked his hips into her hand biting into his palm to suppress his groans, until he reached a swift completion into Corrin’s palm. She looked at her hand as he sunk to the ground, knees no longer supporting him, and when she decided to lick her hand clean, he groaned once again.

Jakob stood and clothed himself once again. She smiled coyly at him, and he looked at her with awe in his eyes. 

“What am I going to do with you, Corrin?” He shook his head incredulously.

She grew devious. “You will figure out a way to finally have me.” 

A red, red blush covered the butler’s face as Corrin snatched a dress from its hanger and left the closet, beginning to dress herself. Jakob emerged after her and began to fasten the back of her dress.

“Give me a week, and I will have a solution to our problem, Milady.”

…

ONE WEEK LATER

It was another day in the Northern Fortress. Corrin sighed as she ate her lunch, which was likely prepared by Felicia, as it was cold in the middle. Everything was the same. Except, she was aflutter with anticipation. A week had gone by since Jakob swore to solve their privacy issue. She couldn’t risk them being seen--She would likely get a slap on the wrist, but Jakob could be executed for their secret, budding relationship, and she would do anything to prevent that. Gunter would have no choice but to send Jakob away from her for his own safety, and even that was a risk.

But, whenever they were together, something inside her burned, and she could hardly wait to know his touch, she craved it like a person craved water in a desert and--

“Lady Corrin!” Jakob’s voice rang out in front of her. Well, speak of the devil. “Daydreaming?”

A blush came across her face. More like fantasizing.

“Well, nevertheless, you must come with me this instant.” He helped her out of her seat and escorted her to her chambers. Felicia sat in her vanity, playing with delicate hair combs and perfume bottles, and it was to everyone’s great relief that she didn’t drop them when they entered the room. 

“What’s this about, Jakob?” Felicia said, looking at the both of them questioningly. 

“Listen to me, Felicia. You owe me for last month’s kitchen fire fiasco.” The maid blushed to her ears, ashamed.

“So I need to you do this favor for me. Tonight, me and Lady Corrin will exit the walls of the Fortress--” Corrin gasped, as well as Felicia.

“Yes, yes, and I need to to make sure that Gunter remains in the dark about this.”

Felicia looked terrified. “I don’t know if I can do that, Jakob. I mean--”

Jakob narrowed his eyes. “So, how _did_ you start a fire with a tea kettle, a chicken leg and ice cubes, Felicia?”

She gulped. “Okay, f-fine. I can c-cover for you. But if you get caught--”

“You’ll have nothing to do with it.” She relaxed. Felicia bowed to Corrin and left the room.

Jakob smiled at Corrin. “Pick out a nice dress, love.”

Corrin was filled with excitement. Leave the walls of the fortress? She almost couldn’t believe it. And Jakob was doing this for her, for them. She smiled as she sifted through her clothing, all of it seeming rather boring. She reached a dress way in the back that was a gift from Camilla. It was rather short, and showed off her form nicely. It came with matching thigh high tights and shoes that were cute, but comfy enough that she wouldn’t hate walking in them. She changed and viewed her reflection in the mirror--it was quite different than her normal outfits, but she felt _sexy_ in it. She stepped out of the closet, feeling a surge of pride at the way Jakob’s mouth flew open at the sight of her.

He had changed too. She looked him over, from his slim black trousers to his purple casual shirt. He still looked elegant as ever, but seeing him out of uniform made this whole affair feel like a date, like they could be a real couple.

Jakob carried a small staff with him. He muttered a few words and raised it high, and a door appeared out of nowhere. He took her hand and led her through the door, and on the other side was the biggest city Corrin had ever seen.

They had somehow arrived at a place known as Cyrkensia, judging by the banners on each lamp that lit the streets. The buildings rose high, all seeming to center on a huge theatre in the middle of the city. She was overwhelmed, seeing new sights, hearing new sounds, and in the middle of it all was them, Corrin and Jakob.

“Jakob, this is--I mean--What a--” She didn’t know what to say, and he laughed a carefree laugh that she had never heard before and kissed her on the street, oblivious to those around them. It didn’t matter here. She realized. They were surrounded by strangers, and no one knew who they were.

“Welcome to Cyrkensia. We’re in the country of Nestra right now, and as long as we’re back when the sun comes up, we can do whatever we want here.” Jakob smiled, really honestly smiled, and Corrin wanted him more than ever. She licked her lips and felt her gaze darken with arousal, but Jakob--the tease-- stepped away from her.

“We have all night, Corrin. I plan to thoroughly wine and dine you.” He grabbed her by the hand, and they walked through cobbled streets together, stealing kisses until they found a romantic spot for dinner.

The restaurant was called The Silk Rose, and they offered plenty of exotic foods that Corrin had never seen before. Of course, she had never even been to a restaurant before. She ordered what seemed familiar to her, and Jakob also procured a bottle of red wine. They talked and talked, eating their (delicious) meals, and Jakob held her hand across the table. They remained there until the moon was high in the sky and their cheeks were rosy from the wine. Jakob paid for the meal with his own money, and when she mentioned that they could have split it, he grumbled something about saving his money for a special occasion. 

They walked until they reached the river, reflecting the moon and stars in soft ripples. A bunch of musicians played a slow song about the moonlight, and couples were dancing to its melody. Jakob bowed to Corrin, asking for a dance. She accepted, although neither really knew how, but it was okay because they stood close and swayed back and forth until their hearts were beating together. The song stopped and Jakob led her to a nice looking building, which she realized was a hotel, and he received a key to a room upstairs. 

It was a clean, well decorated space, but neither cared much as they began to shed the other of their clothing. They were finally both naked in front of the other, and they fell back on the bed as they kissed with fiery lips. Jakob broke the kiss and looked into the princess’ eyes.

“Corrin, I’m in love with you.” He was breathless. 

Her heart soared. “Jakob, I’m in love with you, too. And I want you to touch me.”

Jakob moved to hover over her and placed a kiss on her lips. He then moved down, kissing a line down her chest, her stomach, all the way down to where her legs parted. He was nervous, she could see it in his eyes, as he gently spread her legs wider and slowly circled a finger around her clitoris. She arched up, unused to the sensitive sensation, but he continued, using a finger to slowly enter her. She could feel how wet she was, how she needed this. He was able to move his one finger with ease after a while, so he went and added a second. It was a tight fit, and she scrunched up her face in discomfort.

He withdrew his fingers and she whined. “Was that too much?” He seemed very worried.

She smiled. “No, it’s okay. It’s just--I’m not used to it. But it feels good.”

“Okay. I’ll try something different for now.” She seemed curious, but her questions were answered when he decided to lick her clitoris, and down to her entrance. His fingers returned to stroking her, but his tongue was what entered her, and she moaned, arching off the bed once again. He alternated between tongue and fingers, and she felt her body get tighter, tighter, until something within her snapped and she succumbed to her orgasm.

Jakob pulled away, looking pleased with himself as she cried out in pleasure, and even though little tremors were still passing through her, she begged for him to have her.

He looked a little nervous again--his length was hard and straining, but it was big--what if he didn’t fit? Still, she had to try.

“Jakob, please.” Corrin cried out for him, and this time he couldn’t hesitate, slipping the tip of his cock inside her. She tensed around it, but it didn’t hurt. He thumbed her hips, a silent reassurance, and then continued to ease into her. It was a tight fit. She tried to relax, only succeeding when her crimson eyes met his violet ones, and he was finally in all the way, biting his lip in concentration.

“How are you,” he said through gritted teeth. He was trying very hard not to lose control.

“I’m okay, Jakob. I’m okay.” Corrin felt full, and she liked it. She moved her hips forward, a silent signal to move.

He picked up on it, and began to slowly thrust into her. She gazed up at his normally dignified face, now possessed by pleasure, hair loose and mouth open, and she wondered what she must look like to him, eyes semi-focused, hands wrenched in sheets. The fullness started to become sweet friction, and she moaned a sound so needy she would have been ashamed, except that Jakob moaned right back and picked up the pace.

She didn’t realize when she began meeting his thrusts with her hips, but suddenly he was able to thrust deeper, eyes glazed over in pleasure, and she silently begged him to kiss her, because she was incapable of speech. She curled her hand in a ‘come here’ motion, and he obeyed dutifully. Suddenly, her legs were up on his strong shoulders and his mouth was back on hers, and he thrusted back inside her at an angle that made her see stars and cry out his name as she began the ascent into her orgasm. He was close, little sounds escaping his mouth as he kissed her messily.

He gave a couple of hard thrusts in quick succession and Corrin careened off the edge, her second orgasm more powerful than the first. Jakob pulled out quickly, and came into his hand. He looked ready to wipe it away, so naturally, Corrin grabbed his hand and licked it up. Jakob stared at her as she did it, mesmerized, and rolled on top of her to kiss her.

She thought it might be odd, to taste one’s self in another’s mouth, but he didn’t seem to mind.

In fact, she thought he might be getting hard again…

...

Eventually they lay snuggled together. They were spent, and their time was running out. So, they pulled their clothes back on, and Jakob summoned his staff to create his magic door. He had to carry Corrin through because she was so tired she could hardly walk. 

The door brought them back to Corrin’s chamber, where Jakob quickly dressed her for bed. She could hardly keep her eyes open, but she still begged him to stay with her. He sighed and slipped under the covers with her and they fell asleep.

When she was woken by Felicia a couple hours later, he was gone.

Whenever they saw each other, they would flush, knowing that they had finally gotten somewhere with their relationship. They’d steal kisses, and fool around in closets, but Corrin hoped and prayed that they could go back to Cyrkensia one day, and have another great time.

…

Except, the next time Corrin and Jakob went to Cyrkensia, it was with an army in tow. The city had been all but razed to the ground, destroyed by Vallite Soldiers. They managed to route the enemies, but Xander and Ryoma still went their separate ways, refusing to join Corrin’s cause. The army went back to their astral plane. Corrin stayed behind, walking through streets of rubble, and she cried, succumbing to stress.

Familiar arms held her as she sobbed, mourning for the city that had first seen their love. Jakob held her close and swayed her back and forth, and they were dancing again. He hummed the singers’ moon song, and she let her cries subside.

“You know, before all this, I was going to take you back here.” He said, filled with melancholy.

“Really?” She looked at her lover and smiled, small.

“I was going to get down on one knee near the river. I was going to make a grand speech or something.”

“Jakob--”

He did as he said he would, and got down on one knee among the rubble. “Princess Corrin, nothing is as it was anymore. There are enemies we can’t see attacking us, Nohr and Hoshido may one day work together, or the world might just end. I-I don’t know anything anymore. What I do know is that I love you, and I have always loved you, and I will continue to do so until I am no longer on this earth.”

“Jakob, I-”

“Marry me, Corrin? I can’t live without you and I don’t want to ever leave your side.” He looked very much like he might cry, and Corrin realized that she was crying all over again.

Tears blurred her eyes until she could no longer see, but she shook her head ‘yes’ as vigorously as she could.

“Yes?” He said, hopeful.

“Yes!” She exclaimed in a sob, and tackled him to the ground and they kissed and kissed and suddenly they heard people clapping. The whole army was watching them.

“Man, who knew Jakob had it in him,” exclaimed Takumi, which got a few chuckles from the army.

“Oh, that’s sooo romantic, darlings,” Camilla cooed.

Sakura smiled wider than Corrin had ever seen.

Her life was full of love, and they were going to win this war.

She paused. “How am I going to plan a wedding?!” She cried, burying her face in her arms.

The entire army laughed, and Corrin knew it’d be okay.


End file.
